Rico's Life
by Garfieldluvr
Summary: Will Rico make the basketball team? Will Rico's life change? Will Allie tell Rico something breathtaking? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Rico in elementary school

Hi i'm Ricardo. But most people call me Rico. I'm in the fourth grade.  
I don't really like it so far. There are Bullies, Teachers, Work, and worst of all getting caught in the love trance. I know most girls dig me! But one Girl loves me.  
It's a huge girl named Eunice. She's liked me since pre-school!  
I liked her too until kindergarden when she said will you marry me? I said no, and she started to eat a lot. That's why we call wide load. She still likes me after that!  
The girl i'm after is Allie Marchall! She is so pretty. She probaly likes me too because she has been giving me what people at my school call "THE LOOK"! Everyday!

Anyway, I am in Math class right now. Super boring. The only good part is after math all of my classes are with Allie! Well, got to go do a math problem on the board so bye

HEY THIS IS MY 2ND FANFIC. PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU LIKE IT!!! THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT WHO RICO LIKES. BUT, IT GETS JUICIER LATER. PLEASE REVEIW. 


	2. Rico you are suspended

CHAPTER 2 RICO,YOU ARE SUSPENDED

OK, I know you looked at the top. It's way worse than you think.  
It's not like a fight or anything. It's purely more than a fight. Me and my friend,  
Marco Vega jumped two eighth graders. They came on the elementary side and asked for me and Marco. It was because one of the guys is related to a girl named Maria that I liked last week. Then I told her she was an ugly little brat who needed to get help with her problems. Well, she told her cousin which is the guy that beat me up.  
The other guy beat me up because I said he looked like shrek. That really got him ticked off. Now me and my friend, Marco are in the principals office getting our parents called.  
But, I didn't care! All I cared about was staying home for the next two weeks.Also I really am bummed because I will get my you know what kicked! So here's how it went after I got suspended.

Rico- Mom, it was more like self-defence!

Mom- You better get some more self-defence moves.

Rico- Mom, i'm so sorry it won't happen again.

Mom- Rico you thought I was mad because you got in a fight. No,no I am mad because you mad a girl cry!  
Rico- I will apoligize to her tommorrow.

Mom- Good, I am so glad my 3ft.2 boy can fight!

Rico- Um,thanks mom.

Mom- So how long did you get suspended?

Rico- Um, two days because I am usaully good!

Rico- But, Marco got two weeks because he got i n trouble ten times already!

Mom- Oh Well!!

See how cool my mom is. Those classes really helped her. I sure am lucky!

Well, time for bed. BYE!!!!

PLEASE REVEIW!!! 


	3. Carnival day

Chapter Three Carnival Day 

Rico Pov

Hey today is Carnival Day! The Carnival is the only good thing at my school. I asked Allie and she said YES!!! I have to meet her at the hot dog stand. She sould be coming out right now. I see her. "Allie over here!" I said.

Rico- "So you wanna go on a roller coaster?"

Allie- "Sure!"

They were screaming like crazy on the ride. Allie hugged Rico on the ride. Rico was smiling and screaming! When they got off the ride they had to dit down for a minute.

Rico- "Some ride huh?"

Allie- "Yeah!"

Rico- "Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Allie- "Ok!"

When they got on the Ferris Wheel a guy named Chuck Waller was hitting on Allie. Rico said to stop. Chuck said to meet him by the alley after the ride.

Rico- "Allie are you turned on by that jerk?"

Allie- "No way!"

Rico- "Good!"

Allie- "Rico don't beat anyone up!"

Rico- "Ok! I think he meant he was going to beat me up."

Allie- "Let's just tell the principal."

Rico- "Do you know Chuck Waller? He beats up snitches the most!  
Remember Jack Brown?"

Allie- "No."

Rico- "Exactly! Jack was here for two weeks then he moved last year."

Allie- "So!" she said getting off the ride.

Rico- "So, knows where he moved. Everyone says Chuck beat him dead because he snitched on him."

Chuck- "I'll let you go! But I will get you." he walked away.

Principal- "Everyone it is time for the Dance-Off!! I need all contestants to come to the field!"

Allie- You want to go?"

Rico- "Sure!"

Principal- "Hey Rico! Are you here with Allie?"

Rico- "Yes sir!"

Principal- "Ok go on to the stage!"

Rico and Allie did every dance move their was! Now it was down to the announcement of the Dance Off winner!

Principal- "Ok, second place...Chuck Waller and Eunice Arnold! Now first place...Rico Marendez and Allie Marshall! Congratulations"  
The principal handed Rico and Allie crowns and gave Chuck and Eunice a coupon to Dairy Queen.

Rico- "We did it!" he said hugging Allie.

Allie pulled apart the hug and pulled Rico closer and gave him a big kiss on the lips! Rico kissed back.

Rico- "At least Chuck can go to Dairy Queen. Eunice will probaly take Chuck's coupon!"

They laughed and enjoyed the rest of Carnival!

Hey did you like it? Please Reveiw!


	4. Basketbal try outs part one

Chapter Three Basketball Try Outs

Rico and his friend Rich were walking to the buses to go home when they saw a flyer that interested them. The flyer said-

Basketball Try Outs Friday 4:00 pm Get Your Game On!!

Rich- "Hey Rico you wanna try out?" he said staring at the sign.

Rico- "I'm not into sports. Why don't you try out?" he said staring at the sign.

Rich- "No man my folks say that sports will get me a lot of girls and that it would be a distraction in school. Hey I bet Allie would like you more if you were on a team!"

Rico- "Our relationship is not like that! Ours is fun, and beautiful!"

Rich- "Ok. I bet you would like it if Allie was a cheerleader!"

Rico- "Dude you revolve aroung girls to much! Maybe I would like her more!"

Rich- "Then try out! I will too. We will both make it!"

Rico- "Dude aren't we supposed to be on the bus?"

They both ran to the bus just in time. Rico sat next to Allie and

Rich sat next to his girl Anna.

Allie- "Hey Rico!"

Rico- "Hey! Can I ask you something?"

Allie- "Sure."

Rico- "Would you mind if I tryed out for basketball?"

Allie- "No. Why?"

Rico- "Well, we wouldn't spend much time together, and I thought you would not like it."

Allie- "As long as I can come to your games!" she said giving him a kiss.

Rico- "Cool!"

I made two parts to this story. I will make the other one tommorow or later today.  
Please review! 


End file.
